shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Wyvern 0m3g4/3rd Hottest Female Contest Round 1
Yo everyone! As nominations have ended, it's time to get this contest started! random audience behind Wyvern lets loose a roar of applause Who let those bunch of perverts in here...? <_< ...Nevermind. OUR LOVELY NOMINEES! THAT'S RIGHT! TIME TO INTRODUCE THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU, THE USERS, WANTED TO SEE PARTICIPATE IN THIS COMPETITION! microphone gets stolen from Wyvern by Glory Glory: Allow me, Wy. AHEM! Me: HEY! Why'd YOU take my mic?! Glory: I'm a contestant, aren't I? I figured i'd also help you host this thing too, since you're my creator. ;) Me: I don't need help... -_-; Glory: Anyway, since Wyvern obviously needs help- Me: HEY!!! Glory: -And since this contest needs a feminine touch, i'll introduce my fellow competitors! GROUP 1 Phoenix Redfox Rose Diamond Petal Alice Walker GROUP 2 Chiyome Lys Mizumau Aoka Mizumau Shiroka Poppy Mason GROUP 3 Aoi Kumo Emily Axell Rose Glory Moonstar GROUP 4 Melissa Blanka Maggie Hersoma ave Fénix Leona Cross GROUP 5 Blade D. Kris Maria Godfry Starfire Missy GROUP 6 Kara Mell Ayane Lisa Stone Aisa Himegami GROUP 7 Ishi Dracule Sakura Daisy War 27 BEAUTIFUL LADIES! Glory: And there you have it! Including myself, that's a whopping 27 women in this tournament! Me: Can I get my microphone back...? -_- Glory: Now, I guess we should set up some ground rules, right? And we know just the perfect person for that job! begins to pass the mic away, and it appears Wyvern's going to get it Me: Finally!! hands the mic to Sakura Sakura: Thank you. Me: OH COME ON!! HER TOO?!! Sakura: AHEM. Testing, testing... 1, 2, 3... Glory: Er, it's already working, Sakura... sweatdrop forms on Glory's head Me: Is this really happening...? -_-; LOS RULES! Sakura: Now you don't need to fret too much about the rules. These are standard formalities so that the contest will operate smoothly. #Votes will be done via a poll in a similiar fashion to the one FMF did. This is mostly due to the success of how well the 3rd Devil Fruit Competition worked out. As listed above, each character will be grouped into one round of four, and the winner of that particular quarter will proceed to the next round. This should also at least prevent confusion and mistakes made when voting for certain characters. (An exception to this rule will be the final quarter, which only has three characters in it. This quarter will be held during the semifinals.) #Voting will end on APRIL 18TH, MIDNIGHT. Any and all votes afterward will become invalid. #...This rule just sort of applies to the rule of 3. Sakura: Failure to follow these rules will result in a serious beating from myself. Me: Sakura, I doubt these rules can be broken. >_> Sakura: Best to be wary though. Me: Um... Yeah. ...OK. Now then, about my microphone? Sakura: Oh, sure. Here you go. hands the mic to Lys Me: SERIOUSLY?!!! 0_0 Lys: Quit your b******', Wyv. Me: I think I would've preferred Kris right about now. -_- QUARTER 1 Lys: There's these four... Petal Poppy Mason Daisy War Kara Mell QUARTER 2 Lys: And these four... Starfire Ishi Mizumau Aoka Rose Glory QUARTER 3 Lys: And these four... Emily Axell Maria Godfry Ayane Maggie QUARTER 4 Lys: And these four... Hersoma ave Fénix Phoenix Redfox Dracule Sakura Lisa Stone QUARTER 5 Lys: And these four... Aoi Kumo Leona Cross Blade D. Kris Rose Diamond QUARTER 6 Lys: And finally, these four. Alice Walker Missy Mizumau Shiroka Moonstar DON!!! Lys: And there you have it. Me: Huh? I'm surrpised you didn't add yourself, Lys. Lys: Please. Like i'd get involved in some trashy, tasteless competition like this. Me: I see... Lys: Besides, if people want a show from me, then it's going to cost them EVERYTHING. Wyvern an evil grin Me: WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME?!! T_T hands over the microphone to Wyvern, then phases through the floor Me: Yes, well... About time I got this thing back. Now, about time to REALLY host this thin- VOTING STARTS NOW! Me: OH COME ON!!! I JUST GOT MY MIC BACK TOO!!! 0_0 Category:Blog posts